


Пока не запели снежные бури

by ComradeSoapySoot



Series: Classicverse russian translation [7]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComradeSoapySoot/pseuds/ComradeSoapySoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мстители впервые вместе празднуют День благодарения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пока не запели снежные бури

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Classicverse 1.7: Ere the Winter Storms Begin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/245899) by [Elspethdixon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elspethdixon/pseuds/Elspethdixon), [Seanchai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanchai/pseuds/Seanchai). 



> Все персонажи и события принадлежат Стэну Ли и Marvel Comic.  
> "Пока не запели снежные бури" ("Ere the Winter Storms Begin") — строка из популярного гимна на сбор урожая "Come, ye thankful people, come", написанного в 1844 Генри Альфордом.

Иллюстрации авторства прекрасной [Saha Miniloki](http://sahaminiloki.tumblr.com/post/48623979721/art-for-russian-marvel-big-bang-fic-classicverse)

***

 Прошло несколько лет с тех пор, как Стив последний раз чистил картошку. Первые месяцы в армии он проводил на кухне почти столько же времени, сколько в казармах. Тогда он был под прикрытием «рядового Роджерса», боролся с саботерами и заканчивал обучение – свое и Баки.

 Чистить картошку, потому что Джарвис вежливо попросил помочь ему подготовить ужин на День благодарения, было гораздо приятнее, чем чистить картошку, потому что так приказал сержант в наказание за несоблюдение субординации. «Несоблюдение субординации» – это очень широкая категория, так что к тому времени, как Америка вступила в войну и Стив отправился – сначала без Баки – на тихоокеанское побережье, он развил особую технику чистки, которая позволяла избавляться от кожуры с необыкновенной скоростью.

 На кухне поместья, обычно просторной, сейчас было тесно. Тор занял почти весь стол и усердно разделывал дикого кабана размером примерно с Джен. Утром он появился с тушей наперевес, уже приодетый, и радостно сообщил, что принес для грядущего пира дикого снежного борова из Етунхейма.

 – Это всего лишь поросенок, – сказал он, с гулким стуком опуская на стол тяжелую тушу, – так что он должен быть особенно нежным.

 Никто не стал спрашивать, каким был взрослый кабан. Но Тор все равно им рассказал. Причем в красках.

 – После целого дня охоты мы выследили большого снежного кабана до его логова, – повторял он сейчас для Тони – у того была какая-то встречала в Старк Индастриз и он пропустил эпичное сказание об охоте Тора, когда его рассказывали в первый раз. – И тогда мой друг Хогун занес свое великое копье. Знатной была его ковка, из железа твердого, как сталь, выковали его в своих пещерах гномы...

 Тони, как ни странно, кажется, было очень интересно. Стив знал, что с этого момента история начнет медленно и мерно течь – Тор уже рассказывал ее, несколько иными словами, не совсем повторяясь, но суть оставалась прежней.

 Стив тихонько засвистел себе под нос, не вслушиваясь в слова, и отрезал от картошки еще одну полоску. На небольшом свободном участке стола Хэнк нарезал лук и сельдерей для фаршировки. На ней настаивал Джарвис, все равно, что это будет, кабан или нет, в семь утра за день до Дня благодарения слишком поздно было менять меню.

 Джен под присмотром Джарвиса отмеряла ингредиенты для тыквенного пирога. На другом конце стола Тони измельчал куски хлеба для фаршировки.

 Похоже, Тони не доверяли никакой кухонной техники, кроме кофеварки. Вероятно, это было как-то связано с тем, что он, как выяснилось, как-то раз взорвал микроволновку.

 Стив отрезал последний кусок кожуры своей картофелины, положил ее в маленькую кучку чищенной картошки и потянулся за новой.

 Джен, только что отмерившая нужную порцию консервированной тыквы, подняла на него взгляд и нахмурилась:

 – Мне казалось, ты говорил, что умеешь чистить картошку.

 – Умею, – Стив показал ей в доказательство уже наполовину очищенную картошку.

 Джен забрала ее, повертела в руках, рассмотрела, как будто она была очень смешной. Потом передала ее Джарвису, тот посмотрел на нее, приподняв бровь.

 – Кэп, подразумевается, что с каждой картошки у тебя должно получиться больше, чем картошка фри, – Джен поморщила нос, – никогда в жизни не готовила, но могу поспорить, даже у меня получится лучше.

 – Зато по-моему быстрее, – слабо возразил Стив. Сейчас, когда он посмотрел на свои картофелины со стороны, они действительно казались несколько... мелковатыми после того, как он их почистит.

 – Не желаете, чтобы я дал вам картофелечистку вместо ножа? – спросил Джарвис, придирчиво разглядывая картофелину Стива. – Возможно, это поможет.

 – Меня учили чистить ножом, – Стив сам не понимал, почему так спорил; это была обычная кухонная рутина, которую он даже не любил.

 Лук и порей Хэнка были порезаны идеальными кубиками. Стив еле сдерживался, чтобы с ненавистью на них не уставиться.

 – Это как делать образцы для слайдов, – сказал Хэнк, прикрывая горку нарезанных овощей рукой. – Только куски больше.

 Раздался громкий хруст, это Тор ударил тесаком меж позвонков кабана и отделил голову.

 – Я бы предложил тебе поменяться, но, боюсь, я совсем по-иному привык обращаться с клинком, – он аккуратно отставил отрубленную голову и продолжил изображать мясника.

 – Я справлюсь, – сказал Стив. И он продолжил чистить картошку, чувствуя на себе взгляд Джарвиса. В этот раз он аккуратно резал прямо под кожурой, так тонко, как только мог. Получалось очень медленно.

 – Может, помочь? – предложил Тони, поднимая взгляд от хлебных кусочков, с легкой полуулыбкой на губах. – Я тут уже закончил.

 – Пожалуй, не стоит, – сказал ему Джарвис. – Я планировал провести этот День благодарения без поездок в травмпункт.

 – О, да ладно, – Тони развел руками, улыбаясь Джарвису с очаровательной, но совершенно неубедительной невинностью. – Это нечестно. В прошлом году я ожегся о двигатель, а год до этого у меня снимали швы после той аварии на гоночной машине. Это никак не связано с готовкой.

 – Несмотря на эту очень обнадеживающую статистику, я все еще думаю, что Стивен сам сможет почистить картошку. Практика идет ему на пользу.

 Стив не совсем понял, шутка это была или нет. Он аккуратно срезал еще полоску картофельной кожуры, такую тонкую, что она была почти прозрачной.

 – В это время скорые и травмпункты перегружены, – прогрохотал Тор, начиная ловко потрошить кабана. – Не думаю, что желают они лишней нагрузки. Ну, как я слышал, – он отложил тесак, взял нож поменьше и продолжил свой рассказ о снежном борове, как будто и не прервался.

 Стиву было интересно, каково это, провести Рождество или какой-нибудь другой праздник в кругу семьи и друзей, как про это писали в книгах. Когда он был маленьким, на праздниках был только он и родители, а потом только он и мама. А потом, когда она умерла, только он.

 Он завидовал одноклассникам и соседям из-за того, что у них были братья и сестры, родные и двоюродные. Когда ему было где-то шесть, у соседей сверху, у О'Хара, родилась девочка, и он мечтал, чтобы у его родителей тоже родился ребенок, и у него бы появилась сестра, или даже лучше брат.

 Из всех людей, которых встречал Стив, Баки был единственным, кто напоминал брата. А самым похожим на семейный праздник было то Рождество во Франции с Ревущими коммандос. Но это был их праздник, а Стив и Баки присоединились только потому, что им некуда было больше идти.

 Сейчас было что-то похожее, только еда была лучше и грязи было меньше.

 Пару месяцев назад, еще до миссии с Земо, Тони сказал Стиву, что Мстители «постоянно» устраивают вечеринки на Рождество и День благодарения, и он как член команды, конечно, будет приглашен.

 Спросив Джен, Стив выяснил, что «постоянно» фактически означало «еще никогда раньше», потому что Мстители даже еще не были командой на прошлое Рождество. Получается, Тони и Джарвис приглашали их всех на свой семейный ужин.

 У Джен и Хэнка могли быть и свои планы, но они радостно приняли приглашение; Стив знал, что они были знакомы с Тони Старком еще до того, как вступили в Мстители, и они наверняка поняли, что Тони просто хотел, чтобы Стив не остался в праздники один.

 Прошло уже почти пять месяцев с тех пор, как его разморозили, и хотя кошмары про войну и про Баки не исчезли совсем, но они приходили уже значительно реже; Стив иногда мог всю неделю спать и не просыпаться в холодном поту.

 Ему не очень хотелось повести свой первый праздник в мирное время в полном одиночестве, и Тони наверняка об этом догадался.

 Стив снова стал насвистывать, отрезая еще одну прозрачно-тонкую полоску кожуры. Может, он и был гостем на чьем-то празднике, но впервые за несколько лет он отмечал его не на войне. И хотя Мстители были не совсем семьей, они были его друзьями.

 Он больше не будет цепляться за прошлое, ни сегодня, ни завтра. Он пообещал себе, что прекратит, когда они победили Земо, пока получалось не очень хорошо, но сейчас наступало особое время года, когда надо быть благодарным за все, что имеешь. Так что он будет чистить картошку так, как попросил Джарвис, даже если это займет весь вечер, и будет этому рад.

 

**

 Хэнк был вполне уверен, что настоящие американцы должны проводить День благодарения, сидя на диване и смотря американский футбол. Но его спорт никогда сильно не привлекал, Кэп любил баскетбол. Что касается Тора, Хэнк был готов поставить неплохие деньги на то, что пинать мяч по полю, надев шесть слоев защиты, покажется ему не слишком мужественным занятием. Если в Асгарде и был какой-то спорт, наверняка в нем было меньше организации, зато больше крови. Может, хоккей, или бокс без перчаток.

 Так что вместо того, чтобы смотреть ESPN, они с Кэпом, Тором и Джен сидели в гостиной и ждали, когда наконец появится Тони.

 Старк Индастриз спонсировала какой-то первоклассный праздничный благотворительный ланч – Хэнк не знал точно, что именно это была за благотворительность – и Тони должен был присутствовать там, чтобы покрасоваться перед камерами. Джарвис тоже принимал в нем участие: он отвечал за меню, декорации и все остальное, так что когда Стив предложил помочь ему с ужином в Поместье, он немедленно согласился.

 Джарвис ушел в обед, День благодарения он проводил со своей матерью – ее существование было для Хэнка сюрпризом. Тони должен был вернуться с этой своей благотворительности к 3 часам, и вся команда должна была сесть за ужин вместе, но сейчас было уже 3:30, а его не было и следа.

 – Нет, – говорил Кэп, – мы не можем просто пойти и поесть. Это его дом. И в любом случае это было бы невежливо.

 Джен покачала головой:

 – Никогда не знаешь, насколько затянутся все эти вечера. Мы можем подождать до пяти.

 – Тогда мы подождем до пяти, – Кэп упрямо по-особенному свел челюсть, и это значило, что никакая сила на земле не заставит его изменить свое решение.

 – Пир проходит в его доме, – пробормотал Тор, – за его столом. Он должен присутствовать.

 – И как долго мы собираемся ждать? – Хэнк, наконец, сдался и присоединился к разговору. Джен настояла на том, что в праздник надо отдыхать и от лаборатории, и что-то подсказывало ему, что если он сейчас спустится проверить эксперименты, пока они все равно ждут, она будет очень недовольна. Она сказала, что хотела бы, чтобы он провел день «тут наверху, вместе с остальными». – Еда остынет.

 Она просила, потому что хотела, чтобы он был с ними, а не просто потому что так было положено, а значит, он должен был согласиться.

 – Мы будем ждать, пока не прибудет Железный человек, – объявил Тор тоном человека, вынесшим окончательное решение.

 Джен весело тряхнула головой:

 – Ну, тогда мы можем подготовиться к его приходу, – она взяла Хэнка под руку. – Пойдем, красавчик. Подготовим стол.

 Готовить стол для официального ужина оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем думал Хэнк. Он знал, что вилка должна быть слева, а ложка и нож справа, но в каком порядке надо выкладывать вилки? И что сначала, нож или ложка?

 Десертная вилка должна лежать на тарелке, это он знал. И это знание наверняка стоило ему нескольких воображаемых очков мужественности.

 Хэнк решил класть приборы в разном порядке к каждой тарелке; по крайней мере, хоть где-то он да и угадает.

 Джен, занимавшаяся тарелками, посмотрела на него, открыла рот – и снова его закрыла, оставив все, что бы ни хотела сказать, при себе.

 Сейчас их было только двое, и возможно, это будет единственный раз за вечер, когда они наедине. А значит, чисто теоритически, это был хороший момент, чтобы...

 – Знаешь, Джен, – пробормотал он, чувствуя, как загорается лицо. Он понимал, что сейчас выставит себя дураком. – Я, э-э...

 Он пытался сказать это уже два месяца; почему слова выходили с таким трудом?

 Когда он увидел, как Тони и Тор едва не погибли в Южной Америке, он осознал, насколько опасным было их занятие, с таким же успехом на их месте мог оказаться Хэнк, он мог биться на земле в конвульсиях, страдая от смертельного нейротоксина, или хуже того, это могла быть Джен. Или один из веспуджианцев мог их подстрелить.

 Что-то легко могло пойти не так, и он бы умер, так и не сказав Джен, что он к ней чувствовал. Или же он мог потерять Джен навсегда.

 – Джен, я... – начал он снова. А если она скажет «нет»? Что тогда делать? Может, лучше вовсе ничего не говорить и просто оставить все как есть. Джен все равно во всех отношениях была выше его уровня, она была прекрасной, умной, уверенной... что, если ей на самом деле нужен был кто-то богатый и стильный, как Тони. Или кто-то уверенный и героичный, как Кэп или Тор.

 Джен подняла брови:

 – Ну говори же, красавчик.

 Это же флирт, да? По крайней мере, он думал, что это флирт, но подразумевала ли она что-то или это была просто игра, так же, как когда она звала Тора «красавцем»? Или все-таки не игра?

 – Хэнк?

 – Когда ты говоришь такое, – выпалил Хэнк, – ты на самом деле имеешь в виду, что говоришь, или ты говоришь просто так, как когда зовешь Тора или Кэпа «красавцами»?

 Джен усмехнулась, и сердце Хэнка упало – она смеялась над ним. Он знал, что ошибался, еще до того, как начал разговор. Ну зачем он только...

 – Наконец-то, – сказала она. – Я была уже готова раздеться и сплясать босиком на твоем рабочем столе.

 Это... Она...

 – Не очень хорошая идея, – выдавил Хэнк после минутного замешательства, когда он пытался понять, «да» это было или «нет». Да. Это было «да». – Там стоит колба полная муравьиной кислоты.

 Джен уставилась на него, моргнула, и ее улыбка вернулась. Это была, осознал Хэнк, ее флиртующая улыбка, так она улыбалась, когда заигрывала с ним или каким-нибудь другим Мстителем.

 – Ну так что, ты пригласишь меня на свидание или придется ждать еще девять месяцев?

 – Эм... – и что он должен сказать? Он не очень хорош был в свиданиях. Он ходил на свидание только однажды, еще в колледже, и все кончилось ужасно. – Куда бы ты хотела пойти? – спросил он, отдавая Джен инициативу.

 Джен засмеялась. Она казалась... счастливой. Как будто это был не День благодарения, а Рождество.

 – Куда угодно, – она помолчала и добавила, – только если там не будет никаких насекомых.

 Хэнк кивнул, наконец позволяя себе улыбнуться в ответ.

 – Это запросто!

 

**

 Впервые Тони устраивал ужин на День благодарения у себя дома, он сам его организовывал и всех приглашал, и он уже не него опаздывал.

 Благотворительный ужин все тянулся и тянулся, и даже модель Виктории Сикрет, которая сидела напротив, перестала делать его интересным. Хотя бы потому, что она сопровождала Моргана.

 Его кузен, как и ожидалось, полвечера выводил свою привычную речь про то, что «сегодня День благодарения/Рождество/пасха/какой-нибудь-другой-праздник, время, когда собирается семья, и раз уж ты моя единственная семья, одолжи мне денег». Он бы не против дать Моргану денег, если бы не знал, что они нужны ему, потому что проигрался в Вегасе или Монте-Карло, или обвалилось его очередное глупое необдуманное финансовое вложение.

 В этот раз это была недвижимость и биржа. Морган плохо понимал биржу, к тому же ему хронически не везло. Но если Тони одолжит ему пару тысяч, а может, десять или вроде того, он, конечно, сможет сразу же все исправить.

 Тони зарылся в бокал вина и изо всех сил не обращал на него внимания. Речь Адриана Тумса о том, как правительство превращается в социалистическую яму, была в сравнении даже вполне интересной.

 Тони не меньше получаса пытался перевести разговор на авиационную технику, которая была безопасным способом удержать на плаву стареющую промышленную компанию, но у него так и не вышло, но по крайней мере Тумсу не нужно было ничего, кроме благодарного уха и время от времени ни к чему не обязывающих поддакиваний.

 Надо было постараться и найти себе кого-нибудь в пару – вот Уоррен Вортингтон привел сразу двоих, и они теперь сидели по обе стороны, и это избавляло его от разговоров со скучными соседями.

 С другой стороны, ее пришлось бы куда-то деть перед тем, как вернуться в Поместье, а это бы задержало его еще больше. И так было уже четыре. Остальные наверняка уже ужинают.

 Тони даже не притормозил, когда подъехал к воротам; сенсоры обнаружат чип в личной карточке Мстителя, и ворота откроются сами.

 Створки раскрылись за мгновенье до того, как к ним подъехал Астон Мартин, и Тони нажал на газ. Дорога пролетела мимо, и он резко нажал на тормоз. Машина остановилась в нескольких дюймах от крыльца.

 Черт, как же весело было так делать! Особенно когда рядом не было Хэппи, который будет озабоченно смотреть и напоминать, как это вредно для тормозов.

 У Хэппи был выходной. У Пеппер был выходной. Даже у Джарвиса был выходной до послезавтра. Оставались только его товарищи по команде, и через минуту он будет с ними.

 Тони выключил двигатель – низкий рев V8 замолк – и вылез из машины, подхватив кейс с броней, который лежал на пассажирском месте.

 Мстители собрались в гостиной. Стив что-то увлеченно обсуждал с Тором – судя по открытой книге на коленях у Стива, в которой Тони опознал своего «Властелина колец», и жестам Тора, они обсуждали Толкиена.

 Хэнк и Джен сидели рядом на кресле и улыбались друг другу. Создавалось впечатление, что они никого больше в комнате не замечают – почти как Уоррен Вортингтон и две его девушки, только Хэнк не распускал руки.

 – Толкиен был великим ученым, – говорил Тор. – Руны, который использовал он в своей саге, основаны на системе, которую разработал мой отец, хотя они обозначают совсем иные звуки.

 – О, – сказал Тони, – вы добрались до приложений. Это самая лучшая часть.

 Стив поднял глаза и улыбнулся, заметив стоящего в дверном проеме Тони:

 – Думаю, я предпочту считать лучшей частью сюжет.

 Хэнк оторвал взгляд от Джен, чтобы вставить комментарий:

 – Зато в приложениях есть таблицы. А ты опоздал, – добавил он. – Мы тебя ждали.

 – Вы ждали меня? – раньше Тони было немного стыдно за то, что он опоздал, но теперь стало совсем плохо. – Не надо было. Простите; встреча затянулась, и я не мог сбежать.

 – Конечно, мы ждали, – похоже, Тор немного обиделся. – Это твой стол и твои чертоги.

 – Ну да, но я не думал... – начал Тони. – В смысле, уже почти пять. Еда наверняка остыла.

 – Для этого и нужна микроволновка, – сказала Джен. – Но тебя все равно к ней не подпустят.

 – Это было очень давно!

 Запрет Джарвиса на использование Тони любой кухонной техники, кроме кофеварки, уже становился нелепым. Он уже несколько лет ничего не взрывал, а даже если и взрывал, то не случайно; он точно знал, что делает. И ему тогда было семнадцать. Джарвис с годами должен заметить, что он вырос.

 Все пятеро прошли в столовую, стол был уже накрыт. Тони нахмурился: что-то было не так, но он не мог понять, что.

 – Почему вилки лежат в разном порядке у каждой тарелки? – спросил Стив.

 – Чтобы скучно не было, – Хэнк выдвинул стул для Джен и сел рядом с ней.

 Тони досталось место во главе стола, и он подозревал, что Тор специально так подстроил. Это было... странно. За главой стола сидел его отец, и Тони обычно избегал этого места.

 Дикий кабан на вкус оказался значительно лучше, чем ожидал Тони, особенно учитывая, что вчера он был еще живой. А еще он очень хорошо шел с клюквенным соусом, фаршировкой и Шато Марго 1995 года, которое выбрал Тони.

 Он надеялся, что Стиву никто не расскажет, что он пьет вино, которое стоит по 500 долларов за бутылку.

 – Очень вкусно, – заметил Стив. – Я ел дикого кабана в прошлом году во Франции, но этот гораздо лучше.

 – Воистину, – кажется, Тор был чрезвычайно доволен собой. Он гордо улыбался с тех самых пор, как вчера вошел в кухню с кабаньей тушей наперевес. – Блюдо из снежного кабана славится своей сочностью.

 Сегодня ему пришлось посетить два ужина в честь Дня благодарения, думал Тони полчаса спустя, глядя, как Стив выносит из кухни тыквенный пирог, и последний был гораздо приятнее. Никто ни разу не упомянул социализм и не попросил у него денег.

 Это был первый раз, когда Мстители по-настоящему собрались за одним обеденным столом полным составом, понял он. Он обычно завтракал вместе со Стивом, но ужин все ели согласно своему собственному расписанию. Тони обычно возвращался из Старк Индастриз очень поздно, когда остальные уже успевали поесть, да и не всегда все проводили вечера в Поместье. Черт возьми, да он сам, если у него не было свидания, проводил большинство вечеров в мастерской.

 – Нам надо чаще так собираться, – заметил Тони. – Вы гораздо интереснее, чем большинство моих девушек.

 – Это точно, – усмехнулась Джен. – Встречала я несколько твоих бывших. Но надеюсь, ты им об этом не говорил.

 – Зачем ты встречаешься с женщинами, которые тебе неинтересны? – спросил, хмурясь, Стив.

 – Кстати говоря о свиданиях, не знаете куда можно сходить? – одновременно с ним спросил Хэнк.

 – Большинство из них могут предложить кое-что, кроме разговоров, – ответил Тони Стиву. – Но, так или иначе, мне сказали, что ужинать со мной приятнее, когда я молчу.

 Точными словами Сансет Бейн были: «Тони, дорогой, заткнись и займи свой рот чем-нибудь более полезным», и она говорила не про еду. «Ты всем своим девушкам рассказываешь о принципах репульсорных технологий?» Виктории Вог было более туманным, но все еще четко выражало скуку.

 – Я знаю несколько отличных мест, – говорила Джен. – Могу выбрать, если хочешь.

 – Я... было бы хорошо, – сказал Хэнк, крутя десертную вилку.

 Стив казался счастливым, решил Тони пару минут спустя, глядя, как тот уносит тарелки. Это хорошо. Частично Тони хотел устроить этот ужин только для того, чтобы Стив не переживал, что ему придется встретить праздник в одиночестве.

 Может, сейчас было самое время передать ему подарок Фьюри. Тони ждал правильного момента и не хотел напоминать Стиву о войне, потому что он до сих пор не реже, чем раз в неделю, встречал его в библиотеке в три утра.

 Он знал, каково это, не мочь уснуть. Сейчас же к образу Инсена в его снах присоединился Серхио и прожженная в его груди дырка, и он совершенно не хотел усугублять ситуацию для Стива, когда тому становилось легче.

 К счастью, пара стаканов скотча помогали Тони уснуть и в худшие из ночей, иначе от него большую часть времени не было бы никакого проку от недосыпа.

 Тони осушил свой бокал – у Шато Марго должен быть тонкий и сложный букет, но Тони после третьего бокала уже ничего не заметил – и встал. Достать деревянную коробку из нежилой комнаты – это пара минут.

 Увести Стива от остальных было тоже несложно, но очень важно. Он не хотел свидетелей.

 – Говоришь, ты должен мне что-то сказать? – спросил Стив, когда Тони увел его в библиотеку и закрыл за собой дверь. – Надеюсь, это что-то важное; мне надо помочь Джен и Хэнку убрать кухню, – впрочем, он не звучал раздраженно, он улыбался своей простой открытой улыбкой. Наверное, Тони никогда не устанет смотреть на такого Стива. Если повезет, он все еще будет улыбаться, когда они закончат.

 – Фьюри передал мне кое-что для тебя, – сказал Тони, не совсем уверенный, как начать, – когда мы вернулись из Южной Америки.

 – Он нашел мои вещи? – взлетели брови Стива. – У меня их столько и не было. Разве что он нашел мой старый блокнот с рисунками, – он скривился. – Пожалуйста, скажи, что Фьюри не нашел мои старые рисунки. Он никогда от меня не отстанет.

 – Эмм... нет. Не совсем. Он обратился к военным, чтобы тебе отдали вот это. Оригиналы были утеряны, а какие-то тебе не успели вручить, когда ты был... – «мертв» неправильное слово, – во льду.

 Стив осторожно взял коробку и очень аккуратно поднял крышку; Тони был уверен, он уже знает, что там увидит.

 Тони сам не удержался и посмотрел; он знал, что это нарушение личного пространства Стива, но он и так уже знал большую часть содержимого. Медали Стива были известны всем. Он прочитал про них, когда делал доклад о щите Стива еще в старшей школе.

 Серебряная звезда, бронзовая звезда, Круа де Гер с серебряной ветвью, медали за участие на Европейском и Тихоокеанском фронтах, и еще с дюжину других. Если Стив наденет их все разом, он будет звенеть при ходьбе.

 – Они... – начал Стив и замолчал. – Они не все мои, – сказал он наконец подозрительно сиплым голосом.

 – Там еще медали Баки, – осторожно сказал Тони. – У него не было семьи. Фьюри решил, что их надо отдать тебе.

 – Я... – Стив сильно моргнул, вытянул голубую со звездами ленту и с неловким почтением погладил свисающую звезду и венок. – Они дали ему медаль Почета.

 Они оба были удостоены медали Почета. Посмертно. И конечно, Стив считал, что медаль Баки была важнее и значительнее, чем его. Таким он был человеком.

 Глаза у Стива заблестели, и он снова сильно моргнул и аккуратно вернул медаль на место, заметно сдерживая слезы.

 – Тебе тоже дали парочку медалей, – сказал Тони, чувствуя себя ужасно неловко. Может, не стоило отдавать коробку сегодня, до этого Стив был таким счастливым. – У тебя нет разве что медали «За безупречную службу», – он нерешительно улыбнулся Стиву, делая вид, что не замечает слез в его глазах.

 Стив улыбнулся в ответ, делая вид, что не готов вот-вот расплакаться.

 – Помнишь, что я рассказывал про чистку картошки? Мой сержант ненавидел меня глубокой личной ненавистью. Первые месяцы в армии я проводил столько же времени за наказаниями, сколько в костюме, пока меня, наконец, не отправили за границу, – он закрыл коробку, и прижал ее к себе обеими руками. Он сглотнул и снова моргнул.

 – Спасибо, – тихо сказал он.

 Тони пожал плечами и махнул рукой:

 – Это была идея Фьюри. Пойдем, там уже началась «Эта прекрасная жизнь». Она ужасающе сентиментальная. Тебе понравится.

 Стив осторожно поставил коробку на сервант рядом с хрустальным графином со скотчем – такое же уродливое напоминание об отце Тони, как и в кабинете – и поправил ее так, чтобы она стояла параллельно с краем. И вышел из библиотеки следом за Тони.

 

**

 Экран телевизора Тони казался Стиву маленьким по сравнению с экраном в кинотеатре, но судя по тем телевизорам, которые он видел, на самом деле он был просто огромным. На нем в привычном черно-белом цвете Джимми Стюарт показывал, насколько бы хуже был этот мир, если бы его никогда не было.

 Может, фильм и был сентиментальным, как говорил Тони, но Стиву это было не важно; ему нравилась идея, что жизнь одного человека так много значила. Может, это не очень правдоподобно, но доля истины в этом все равно была.

 Даже если это очень короткая жизнь.

 Он почти решился сходить на могилу Баки после того, как Мстители схватили Земо, но так и не смог. Все равно Баки там не было. Его тело было затеряно где-то в северной Атлантике, больше, чем за тысячу миль от надгробного камня на Арлигтонском кладбище с высеченным именем и датой, когда мир Стива рухнул.

 – Поразительно глупое кино, – заметил Хэнк.

 Джен, сидящая рядом с ним в их гнездышке, придвинулась немного ближе и сказала:

 – Да, но это традиция.

 – Воистину, традиции очень важны, – торжественно сказал Тор, улыбаясь от уха до уха.

 Тони, сидящий рядом со Стивом на диване, молчал. Он притих после того, как отдал Стиву ящик с медалями, медленно потягивал коньяк – уходя, он прихватил один из этих страшных графинов из библиотеки – и полностью игнорировал фильм.

 – И коль зашла об этом речь, думаю, должно почтить иную традицию Асгарда, еще более священную, чем охота и поедание снежного кабана, – сказал Тор с улыбкой, которую Стив назвал бы заговорщицкой, если бы речь не шла о Торе.

 Джен, опустивши голову Хэнку на плечо, удивленно приподняла бровь:

 – Это как-то связано с поэзией или рунами?

 – И все же, – вставил Тони, обращаясь к своему стакану с коньяком, хотя слова его, очевидно, предназначались Джен, – ты узнаешь традиционный англо-саксонский метр, как только услышишь.

 – Мы в колледже тоже проходили «Беовульфа».

 – Это благородная поэма, – радостно сказал Тор одновременно с Хэнком, который с нескрываемым одобрением отметил:

 – Там злодею оторвали руку.

 Джен раздраженно фыркнула:

 – Мужчины!

 – Что за традиция? – спросил Стив, надеясь увести разговор от «Беовульфа», пока дискуссия не разгорелась слишком сильно и не отвлекла его от фильма.

 Вместо ответа Тор поднялся и вышел из комнаты. Он вернулся через минуту с маленьким бочонком и кружками.

 – Асгардский мед, – провозгласил он, – божественный нектар. Его не положено разливать за стенами Вальгаллы, но никакой пир без этого не будет полон, – он оглянул комнату, широко и довольно улыбаясь. – Кто желает отведать?

 Джен покачала головой:

 – Я воздержусь, спасибо, большой парень.

 – Не люблю сладкий вкус, – сказал Хэнк, чуть сморщив нос.

 Стив отрицательно выставил руку:

 – Может, позже.

 Он смутно помнил какой-то немецкий напиток, который Ник и его команда притащили на прошлый День благодарения, равно как и приторно-сладкий ликер, который подарили ему на прошлый день рождения. Для того чтобы у Стива появилось похмелье, нужен был такой градус алкоголя, который для большинства людей был бы ядом, но контрабандное пойло Ника тоже справилось. Медовуха, приготовленная богами, вряд ли уступала.

 Лицо Тора заметно помрачнело, и Тони выпрямился и вытянул руку:

 – Наливай.

 Улыбка Тора снова вернулась на место, он вскрыл бочонок и налил медовуху в две кружки, одну он протянул Тони, вторую взял сам.

 Он откинулся в кресле и отпил немного, глядя на Тони и оценивая его реакцию.

 Тони опрокинул кружку и разом влил в себя все содержимое, как будто это был бурбон – или как будто он думал, что вкус будет ужасным, и хотел как можно быстрее с этим покончить.

 Он опустошил кружку в несколько длинных глотков, опустил ее, несколько раз моргнул и поднял взгляд на Тора:

 – Очень... сладко. Из чего это?

 Тор, все еще довольно улыбаясь, начал долгое объяснение, как именно его вырабатывают и варят. Тони кивал, очевидно, внимательно слушая.

 Стив снова вернулся к фильму, где Джимми Стюард умолял ангела дать ему второй шанс.

_– Помоги мне, Кларенс! Верни меня обратно! Верни меня, и неважно, что будет со мной! Верни меня к моим жене и детям!_

 Если бы у него был шанс вернуться в то время, до падения в ледяную воду, воспользовался ли бы он им? Стив уже не мог сказать наверняка.

 Когда он только очнулся в подводной лодке Мстителей, он чувствовал, что его оторвали от всего, что он знал, что жизнь его навсегда закончилась. Теперь это чувство исчезло.

 Он не мог точно сказать, когда произошла перемена и что именно поменялось, но он больше не чувствовал себя так, словно попал на мель в чужом краю, совсем один. Он решил, что после победы над Земо он не позволит больше прошлому преследовать его, и начнет творить свое будущее, но решить было проще, чем сделать.

 Тони бухнулся на диван рядом с ним, глаза его были полуприкрыты. Он или придумывал какой-то новый невероятно сложный механизм, или засыпал. А может, и то и другое.

 Стив толкнул его локтем:

 – Не говори мне, что ты на самом деле устал. Я думал, ты никогда не спишь.

 Тони покачнулся от толчка и наклонился обратно, тяжело навалившись на Стива.

 – Хэнк прав. Это глупое и слащавое кино. Никто не значит так много для каждого, с кем он встретился, – он помолчал, хмуро глядя в экран телевизора, и добавил: – Ну, кроме тебя.

 Он улыбнулся Стиву яркой кривоватой улыбкой, опустил голову ему на плечо и закрыл глаза.

 К черту усталость. Тони был пьян.

 Стив повернулся к Тору, невольно улыбаясь:

 – _Что_ в этой медовухе?

 – Она сильна, – согласился Тор. – Но одна кружка не должна была свалить такого могучего воина, как Железный человек. В Вальгалле... – он резко замолчал и смутился, – ее пьют только жители Асгарда. Быть может, она слишком сильна для смертных.

 – Может, она слишком сильна для тех, кто и так уже выпил, – Хэнк усмехнулся, глядя на Тони, и покачал головой. – Я вполне уверен, что саму по себе Тони ее бы выдержал. Я не стал бы пить с ним на спор, разве что предварительно увеличившись на пару футов.

 – Проиграешь, – пробормотал Тони, зарывшись лицом в шею Стива. Он звучал до ужаса самодовольно.

 Бородка и усы царапали кожу, и сквозь рубашку Стив чувствовал жар его тела. Тони висел на нем мертвым грузом, но он был теплым, расслабляющим и уютным мертвым грузом.

 Стив подхватил из расслабленных рук Тони полупустой стакан со скотчем за секунду до того, как он вывалился и залил очень дорогой ковер.

 Наверное, надо было рассердиться, но Тор искренне извинялся, Джен шептала что-то на ухо внезапно покрасневшему Хэнку, а Тони бормотал что-то еле слышно, и от этих звуков по спине пробегала приятная дрожь. Наверное, таким и должен быть праздник в кругу семьи.

 _– Каждый раз, когда звенит колокольчик, –_ чирикала маленькая девочка в фильме, – _у ангела появляются крылья._

 – Ладно, – сказал Стив Хэнку. – Ты победил. Он на самом деле очень слащавый.

 Тони тихо выдохнул Стиву в шею:

 – Я знал, что тебе понравится.


End file.
